Lost Things
by DramaGeek
Summary: The TARDIS becomes damaged in the time vortex and lands in the Powell Estate in 2004. A pivotal piece of the ship is missing, but the Doctor doesn't want to risk his timeline by going after it. Clara goes in his place and is assisted by a blond, young, woman, Rose Tyler. The two make quite a team.
1. A Safe Place

**A/N** _Most of my stories stem from "what if" questions, and this one is no different. "What if Rose and Clara got together?" a question soon followed by, "How?!" How would that even work within the timelines and how would that work with the characters and relationships? It seemed like too temping a challenge to pass up. So here's my take. The pairing is Rose/Clara, but there is implied Rose/Doctor and Clara/Doctor. The rating will changed to M in later chapters. _

**Chapter 1 - A Safe Place**

"He's late again, isn't he," Angie asked, although the look on her face said that Clara still sitting on the steps at half seven was answer enough. "He's got a time machine, how is he always late?"

"Maybe he's got the wrong Wednesday," Artie said, trying to be encouraging. Clara couldn't decide what was worse: Angie's taunting, Artie's comforting, or the Doctor's inability to be on time. Fortunately the children were interrupted by the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing outside.

"There he is, see you lot in a few hours,"

"Or days."

"Or weeks. Who knows how long it will be for you and your boyfriend." Clara decided to ignore Angie's comment and instead made her way out the door towards the TARDIS.

As she made her way into the strange blue box she found the Doctor exactly where she expected too, flittering around the controls occasionally flipping knobs or pressing buttons. "Well hurry inside. We're off to the twelve moons of Pacify and we don't want to be late."

"Late?" she asked, indignantly.

"Once in a life time, well that depends on your life time. And you're ability to move in time... but anyway, it's rare. So I don't want to miss it."

"But aren't we in a time machine, Doctor?"

"Well obviously."

"What I mean is, how can we be late if we're in a time machine?"

"Well it's very finicky work. The twelve moons of Pacify only line up once every hundred thousand years and once every hundred million years they line up at exactly the moment of a lunar eclipse. That means that if I catch the right fifteen seconds we will see completely black sky and then ever so slowly twelve moons will emerge and fill the whole sky with light. It will be like daylight. But at night. So let's go!"

"Wait," Clara said, giving him a sideways look. "You're telling me you can land in exactly the right fifteen seconds once every hundred million years, but you still can't figure out 7:00 pm?

His whole face dropped, "I was late again, wasn't I?"

"Yes"

"Well um... but you know... time's a funny thing"

"I gathered that, Doctor"

He made an apologetic face, but wasn't exactly sure what to say so he went back to pushing buttons.

Clara just laughed, finding it impossible to stay mad at that goofy alien. She was watching him work, when suddenly her whole face changed, "You've been to one of these before, haven't you?"

"Yes," he said absentmindedly, "I was at the last one. Or the next one... hard to say really." He looked over at her, "Why? Were you there too?"

Clara's brow was knit in concentration. "I don't know. Maybe. It sounds almost familiar," she made a face and then looked back at him, "It's gone now." Clara looked disappointed, "All those lives... those people... When you first pulled me out of your timeline it was like I could remember them all, like I was all of them, but since then it's all starting to fade."

"To be expected. I mean a thousand lives in one head, that's more than anyone can take."

"I know, it's just a shame. I kind of liked all that knowledge. I still remember you, all eleven of your faces. Twelve if you count... well you know... and still remember some of the times I helped you, some of the times we met. Victorian London stands out in my head. The Dalek Asylum, too. But the rest of it, the other me's and people you travelled with, all gone."

The Doctor took a step towards her. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to comfort her or not, but he felt proximity was probably the best approach. His moment was interrupted by a crash. Both Clara and the Doctor were thrown across the control room. Lights flickered on and off, and smoke and fire appeared from different terminals.

"What's going on?"

"We... we hit something," the Doctor said, trying to assess the damage.

"How could we hit something? We're in the time vortex."

"I don't know. Just let me see how she's doing," despite the way the ship was pitching side to side, the Doctor worked his way to the control panel. "Okay, looks like the main damage is to the primary temporal flux converter."

"The what?"

"It's just a piece of the TARDIS. It broke off..."

"Things can break off?"

The Doctor looked from screen to screen, "I think that's what we hit."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"I think that's what we collided with, I think that's why we crashed."

"So you're telling me we collided with something that broke off in the crash. That's impossible."

"The time vortex gets a little wonky. These kinds of accidents can hurl things moments into the future."

"But it's a closed loop. How did we crash originally?"

"I don't know...there's a..." The TARDIS lurched forward.

"What's happening?" Clara asked, hanging on to the railing for dear life.

"I think we're falling."

"Where are we falling too?"

"Well," the Doctor was gripping onto the control panel as best as he could. "No, don't worry. Good news. The TARDIS is going to take us somewhere safe."

"Where's that?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but you know, we can trust her."

"Trust your stupid blue box?"

"Name calling really isn't helping right now. And hold on. It's not going to be the most graceful landing."

They hit the ground with a large thud. Clara had been holding on tight to the railing but still managed to fly across the room. She picked herself up and went back to the Doctor who was studying the screens (either he had done a better job of holding onto the console or the TARDIS didn't appreciate Clara calling her stupid).

"Well alright then. Where are we?"

"She's just figuring that out now."

"What about that piece, Doctor? The temporal what's it?"

"The primary temporal flux converter?"

"Yeah that one, don't we need that?"

"Well yes, certainly. Without that she's just space. That's kind of the timey wimey part.

"Isn't that a problem then, you know, that we lost it?"

"Oh, yes, a big problem I should guess, but we'll sort that out. It'll have fallen somewhere around here," his eyes were still focused on the screen, "Ah ha, she's scanning our surroundings. We're in London, that's good. October 24, 2004. Not so bad at all, is it? She once left me stranded in the middle of the Crusades." Clara rolled her eyes at both his ridiculous blue box and his unwavering trust in it. "Exact location: Peckham, the Powell Estates," the Doctor's whole face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just..." he was still facing the screen, but his eyes looked far away.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?"

"I don't know yet," he turned back to the controls, seeming to take a few more readings, all the while holding himself very stiffly.

"Okay, so what's the plan? We go out there and find your missing flux converter piece and come back here and fix the ship?" The Doctor was distracted. His eyes moving between the controls and the screens. "Doctor?"

"Yes, I mean no. I... I can't..."

"You can't?"

"I can't go out there. My timeline it's... connected to this place. Very connected to this place and the people in it. I'll get here in about 6 months and if i go out there now I could... I could ruin everything."

"But if we don't get the converter we're stuck here. Stuck in one time." It worried Clara that the Doctor seemed so distracted the thought of living the slow path wasn't motivating him to action. "Then I guess I'll have to get it." For the first time in a long while the Doctor looked up at her, visibly confused, "You can't go out there, but I can. I lived in Lancaster then. I won't know a soul. I can grab the missing piece and bring it back here."

"You're brilliant!" the Doctor beamed.

"Of course I am. Alright then, what does it look like?"

"It's a sort of grey metallic cylinder. No bigger than a pop can."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"No. Except..."

"Except?"

"Well it mostly looks like that."

Clara made a face, "What, does it have a chameleon circuit too?"

"No, no that would be silly. But I mean the TARDIS doesn't have a fixed size. That bigger on the inside thing, that's relative. There's different amounts of bigger and if you're a piece of the TARDIS you have to accommodate that so your size can change... slightly."

"Slightly?"

"It will mostly look like a metallic cylinder."

Clara shook her head, "Okay and it's around here you say?"

"Yup," he said, turning back to the screen, "in about a 5 km radius"

"So I should just look for any metal cylinders in a 5 km radius of here? Don't suppose there's an app for that."

The Doctor thought about it for a moment and then began to grin, "Perfect!"

"Hey" Clara yelled, as he reached into her front pocket to grab her phone. He immediately went to work sonicking it. "You're not really creating me an app for this, are you?"

"Think of it like blind man's bluff, except, you know, with arrows, which isn't very much like blind man's bluff..." He put away his sonic screwdriver and handed the phone back to Clara. She could see it contained a new app. The icon was a simple square of blue wood paneling. The Doctor looked at her like a puppy, eager to please. She pushed the button. The app was very simple in design. It looked like a compass, but she knew the arrow didn't point north, it pointed at her teasure.

"So how is this like blind man's bluff?"

"Oh it will get brighter the closer you are to the flux converter."

Clara glanced back down at it, but the arrow faded away, "I don't think it's working very well, Doctor."

"Oh that's not the app, that's the temporal flux converter."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like I said it's time, and being time, it doesn't always exist in our time."

"It doesn't?"

"It's just a little out of phase. That's all. And sometimes and the app can't track it if it's not in phase with our time."

"Brilliant. Any other good news?

"It um..." he looked sheepish now, he rubbed his neck as he informed her of the next bit of bad news. "It moves."

"It can move?"

"Just... just to somewhere safe."

"It's a hunk of metal. How could any place be more safe then others?"

It was the Doctor's turn to looked indignant, "It's not just any hunk of metal, it's a part of the TARDIS. It has a soul, or at least she does. It feels that, you know, that it's been torn from her. It's out there all alone. Of course it's going to go somewhere safe."

"So if we leave it long enough will it just come back to us?"

"No, probably not."

"Didn't think so. Okay, that's it then, all the bad news? Should I head out on my quest?"

He smiled at her adoringly, but the smile fell and was replaced by a look of concern, "If you find it, I'll need to make sure you've found the right thing."

"You mean your app might lead me to other silver cylinders just slightly out of phase with time?"

"Well you never know what kind of space junk has ended up on this planet."

"I'll tell you what, Doctor. I'll send you a picture."

"A picture?!" the Doctor looked disgusted with the idea. "Two dimensions and only a visual. No, no, that's far too limiting. The TARDIS isn't just about what it looks like. It's what it sounds like, and feels like, and tastes like."

"Tastes?" Clara looked at him with a smirk. "You would say that, wouldn't you? You and your oral fixation."

"Well.. I..." he spluttered, not sure what she was implying, "Shut up."

"So, what's to be done?"

He looked perplexed for a minute and then his whole face lit up. "I have just the thing," he ran down the stairs and opened up the compartment below the console. He began to rummage through it, tossing out any items in his way: a tan coloured tweed jacket, a red fez, a Barbie doll, a bunch of bananas, a green jumper, and finally pulled out a black tube about the size of a container of lip stick, "Give me your arm."

"Okay," Clara said, eyeing the item carefully, "just don't tell me it's not going to- Ow! That hurt." she said with a glare, rubbing the spot on her arm that he had just injected.

The Doctor did the same thing to himself and Clara was pleased to see that even he winced a little. Clara waited for something to happen, but nothing did. "Doctor, what's it suppose to do?"

"Watch," and he slapped her arm right where he had injected her.

"Ouch. What'd you do that for?"

"I'll show you, just close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them."

Begrudgingly she did as she was told, but instead of seeing darkness, or that is to say the inside of her eyelids, she saw herself with her eyes closed. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"It's good, isn't it?"

"What am I seeing?"

"You. Through my eyes. But it gets better than that, watch," just then everything went dark. Suddenly Clara started to giggle. "Doctor. Doctor stop it, you're tickling me."

"No I'm not," he said. Clara noticed their voices seemed to have gained a bit of an echoey quality.

"Yes you are."

"Open your eyes."

She did as he asked and was surprised to see the Doctor was a few steps away from her, almost on the other side of the room. Definitely not within reach to tickle her. He was running his fingers very gently up and down his forearm.

"I can feel that."

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

Clara stared down at her small puncture mark on her arm, "Is it a microchip? One that lets us share senses and feelings?"

"Microchip? Microchips are boring. It's much better than that. It's a slug!"

"You injected me with a slug?" Clara did not look amused.

"The Draconian empath slugs. Fascinating creatures. They mate for life and communicate purely through emotions, even though they don't possess any themselves. Fortunately they're empathic."

"Doctor am I sharing a slug's emotions?"

"No, no, no. The slug is sharing your emotions. Which, thanks to its empathic field, it kindly shares with its mate who's in me."

"So, you and I, we're feeling each other's feelings?"

"And all five senses. Cool, isn't it? So when you find the flux converterI can see it, feel it, smell it-"

"Taste it?"

"Yes taste it.

"Okay, fine. But does it have to be on all of the time? I don't think I want you eavesdropping, or whatever you call it with your senses."

"Oh... no, here," he took his own arm and gave it a whack, "They react to direct contact. A quick rush of pain in their area turns the field on and off. A whack, pinch, bite, anything like that should do. So if you find something I should take a look at or get a whiff of ring me up."

Clara smiled at him, feeling a little sad that she would be going alone, but determined to accomplish the task at hand. "Then I think I'm ready to go." Clara headed for the door, but turned back as a thought occurred to her, "As soon as I leave you're going to fly away, aren't you?" The Doctor rubbed his neck and wasn't making eye contact. Clara laughed, she knew him too well, "just don't go too far".

"I can only travel in space anyways. I've got plenty to repair before we can even install the flux converter. I'll be on the Thames, where we parked her the last time."

Clara smiled at the memory of their very first adventure. How long ago that seemed now. Almost a different life. Clara turned to leave and was at the door when another thing occurred to her, "Doctor, if you don't get here for six months, you won't run into yourself. What affect can you have on your timeline?"

"There is... there are people here. People who are... or will be very important to me. If I meet them too soon who knows what kind of consequences it could have," the Doctor looked far away as he said it, a sadness darkening his features.

"This is about a girl, isn't it?"

"Huh?" the insinuation called him back to himself and made him blush, "Why would you say... shut up," his hands darted to his bow tie without meaning too.

Clara laughed to herself, "Hundreds of year spent traveling the stars and saving the universe, and it still comes down to a girl." Deciding to spare the Doctor any more embarrassment, Clara chose that moment to leave. As soon as she stepped out of the door the TARDIS disappeared. Clara took a quick look around her at the grey cement buildings. She had never been to a council housing complex before, and it was hard to believe it was in the same city as the warm community the Maitlands lived in.

October 2004. Of all the places Clara had traveled with the Doctor, the recent past was probably the hardest to adjust too. Everything looked virtually the same, and yet there were subtle differences she had to be aware of. Not least of all: herself. Not that she was in any danger of crossing her own timeline. In 2004 her 16 year old self lived 400 km away with her father AND mother. Clara's mum wouldn't die for another 6 months. Somewhere out there she was alive and happy. They were all happy. This line of thought was interrupted by a sharp pain in Clara's arm.

The Doctor's voice was in her ears, "Remember you're not to cross your own timeline either."

"Is this slug transmitting thoughts to you as well?"

"Nah, it's not telepathic, just empathic. But I don't need it to know what you're thinking. Remember if you interrupt your timeline we may never meet. And if we don't meet you won't be there to save me at every point in history. It's my life in your hands, Clara Oswald."

"Isn't it always?" she said as she tapped her arm to end the conversation. She took another step and pulled out her phone, before she could even open the app the pain was back.

"One more thing."

"Doctor, are you going to be doing this the whole time?"

"No, I swear this is the last time. There might be other things looking for the primary temporal flux converter."

"What do you mean other things?"

"Nothing to worry about really. Probably just Trevokes."

"Trevokes?"

"Oh they're just a lower life form type species. Pack animals with limited high brain functions. Kind of like dogs. If dogs looked like giraffes walking upright."

"Are they harmful?"

"No, not at all. They exist out of phase with your time and are attracted to objects that seem to phase in and out. Like birds going after something shiny. Won't be an issue. They're completely harmless, I swear. Unless they feel threatened. Or you get between them and what they want."

"Doctor, isn't that what I'm trying to do?"

"Right... Well, you know, just get there first."

"Ever encouraging," Clara said with a smirk. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"If they're here as well, won't that mess up the timeline? I mean don't you think it will cause a scene, a bunch of alien giraffes walking around London?"

"No one will see them."

"Why's that?"

"There just slightly out of phase with time. So no one out there can see them."

"Then why did you tell me what they looked like?"

"Oh, you can see them. Anyone who travels through time can see a bit more than most. Right, so off you go, best of luck. See you in a few days."

"Days?"

"Hours, I meant to say hours. Shouldn't take too long. Minutes even. Good luck," and with that he was gone.

Clara rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her phone. The arrow was dim and pointed forward. She should have asked for the app to include a map. When Clara looked up again she saw a pretty, young, blond woman staring at her, "You look lost. Need some help?"


	2. Welcome to the Neighbourhood

**A/N** This one is short (and overdue), but I thought I should update a bit while I could. I thought for sure I'd have this finished by the 50th. Clearly that was wishful thinking. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 2 - Welcome to the Neighbourhood**

"Lost?" Clara repeated, "No. Not yet. Do I look that out of place?" she asked with a self deprecating tone.

The young woman laughed, "Sorta do. Or well you at least look like you're not from here, and trust me, strangers always get lost."

Clara looked at the girl more carefully. She must have been about 18 or 19, and had big eyes and a big smile, in addition to her long, bottled blond hair. She looked like a Disney princess if one of them grew up in the east end. "And you're the official tour guide?"

"Nah, just... what's it... a good Samaritan."

Clara couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the girl. Something that pulled at the back of Clara's mind.

"Have I got something on my face?"

"Hmm?" the girl's comment drew Clara back to the present.

"You're staring at me," it was in no way an accusation, quite the opposite in fact. The girl seemed rather intrigued by Clara and her seemingly inexplicable presence on the estate.

"Sorry," Clara said, searching for some sort of explanation, "it's just you seem really familiar. Have we met before?"

"Doubt it. I'd remember you."

"Why's that?"

It was the young woman's turn to stare at Clara, which she did unabashedly. "You're cute as a button. Right out if TV or something. I'd remember that." Clara couldn't help but blush. Between being a nanny and traveling with the Doctor, compliments weren't something she often heard. "So why're you here, anyway?"

The girl's question reminded Clara of the task at hand. Might as well use her as a resource, "I'm looking for something actually. In the last little while, have you seen..." Clara tried to figure out how to say it without sounding too crazy, "seen something fall from the sky?"

The girl started to laugh, "you know I never would'a guessed you were one of those alien hunting lot!"

"A what?" Clara asked in confusion, trying now to determine just who it was she was speaking to and how much this woman knew.

"Oh there've just been a bunch of nutters, all dressed up, and scanning the skies for flying saucers or something. I figure there must be a convention in town."

Clara was relieved, "Ha, no, no convention. Not for me anyway. A piece of my friend's... machine sort of went flying. I'm trying to find it."

"And where's this friend of yours?" the girl asked, judgement creeping into her tone for the first time.

"He's off fixing the rest of it."

"The rest of his 'machine'?" she stared skeptically at Clara for a moment. "What is he, a mad scientist or something?"

Clara started to smirk, "That's a surprisingly accurate description." This made the woman smile again, and Clara used the opportunity to describe the missing part in as much detail as she could. It didn't matter much in the end, the young woman had never seen anything like it.

Clara thanked her, and was about to head off when the woman stopped her, "You're not really going to look for it on your own are you?"

"Well I-"

"Because like I said, everything gets lost here, people, things, especially valuable things,"

"It's not valuable-"

"Too bad, then we'd at least know where to start."

There was a word that caught Clara's attention right away, "We?"

"Finding anything in this place is like a finding a needle in a hay stack. Or in one of those, what's it, the maze things?"

"Hay bale maze?"

"Exactly. You need help. And it's my day off. And there is nothing to do and I'm bored," she shot Clara a sideways grin, the tip of her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

"Hey, you're the tour guide. Who am I to argue? Now I haven't been completely abandoned or anything. I do have this," Clara pulled out her phone and opened the app. The woman stared at it in complete wonder.

"What is that?"

"It's my ph-" suddenly Clara remembered it was 2004. "Computer. It's like a little computer."

"Where'd you get that thing? Mars?"

"Nah," Clara tried her best to sound casual as she thought up a good excuse, "No, just... Japan. They're really advanced there."

"You've been to Japan?" Clara couldn't help but notice the strange look on the girl's face. It was both a look that said such things were impossible, and also a hunger for it to be true.

"We've been traveling for a while now. Once we get this piece, we'll be back on the road."

"Sounds exciting."

"It is."

They stared at each other for a long moment, each one trying to work the other out. The young woman was the first to break eye contact. She looked down at the phone again, "So what's it mean?"

"Well," Clara took her eyes off the woman's face and looked at the phone as well, "it says the piece is in this direction and that we're still pretty far away. It gets brighter the closer we are."

"So it's sort of like Blind Man's Bluff."

Clara shot her a strange look, "You'd get along with my friend."

"The mad man? No thanks, enough nutters 'round here as it is. You should meet my mom," her grin was infectious, and Clara felt a little lost in it, so she was confused to find the woman stepping away. "It's this way, ain't it? You gotta keep up in a place like this."

Clara jogged a couple of paces and quickly fell in step, "I'm Clara, by the way. Clara Oswald."

"Rose Tyler," the young woman said, taking Clara's outstretched hand, "Welcome to the neighbourhood."


	3. Stupid

**A/N** _Finally posting the next installment. I was pleased to see that this story could still technically fit in between The Name of the Doctor and The Day of the Doctor. Kind of got me wondering what all happened in that time... a question for another day. _

**Chapter 3 - Stupid**

"So how long have you two been traveling?"

"Oh, a long time now. Feels like a lifetime," _or a few_, Clara thought.

"But in a good way?"

"Definitely."

"And he's a good guy, your mad scientist?"

"Best person I know. Biggest heart and the kindest eyes. Not to mention the largest chin you've ever seen."

This description made Rose laugh. She looked fondly at Clara when she asked, "How'd you meet?"

Clara thought about that one for a moment, "I was having computer trouble. He was the IT guy I called." She had to laugh when she thought back to that day so long ago, and the strange monk who showed up at her door. "He actually ended up coming over to fix it."

"oOo," Rose called with a wink, "And was it love at first sight?"

"What? No, I thought he was mad. Which... I mean... I wasn't entirely wrong."

"How long have you two been together?"

Clara stopped dead in her tracks, finally catching up to Rose's implications, "Together?"

"Yeah, did he ask you out that day, or was it a while before you started dating?"

"Oh. No, no, no. We're not a couple. We're just friends. Companions, really."

"'Companions' I like that!"

"But it's not romantic or anything."

"Mhm," Rose nodded, clearly not believing a word of it.

"How about you? Any special someone?"

"Nah."

The way Rose said it made Clara glance up from the app and give her a sideways look, "And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good I think," Rose said, subconsciously standing a little taller. "Especially if you met the last one." Clara couldn't help but notice the way Rose's shoulders seemed to fall. Before she could ask about it, Rose had already moved on to the next topic, "So what do you do when you're not traveling the world with a mad man?"

"I'm a nanny," Clara said, making a left to stay on the converter's trail.

Rose made a face, "I could never to that!"

Clara laughed, "Don't like kids?"

"They're okay I guess, but I've done enough babysitting to know they can also be monsters."

"I've met monsters. Sometimes kids are harder." Rose gave Clara a strange look, "Joking." Clara really had to watch what she said, "I take it then you wouldn't like my next job any better."

"I'm going to guess teaching?" Clara nodded, "Little ones?"

"Teenagers, I should think."

"They're worse."

"You're not."

"Oy, I'm legally an adult."

Clara just laughed. "So what do you do when you're not rescuing the lost and destitute? You mentioned you had a job."

"It's nothing special. I just work in a shop."

"Are you in school?"

"Nah. Never finished my A Levels."

"Why not? You've clearly got a good head on your shoulders."

"Well looks can be deceiving." Suddenly Rose stopped. Clara wondered if her questions had upset the younger woman. Rose was staring in front of them, down a pathway between two of the buildings. "It's this way?" she asked, pointing down the path.

"Looks like."

"Are we very close to it? Do you think it's before the end of the building?"

"Shouldn't be, it's still pretty faint. Why?"

"It's just... Bobby and his gang hang out here most days."

"Gang?!"

"Oh, no, not a gang like that. Just some blokes futzing around. But if they saw you we'd never hear the end of it."

"What, cat calls and things?" Clara asked, her tone clearly indicating she could handle that.

"At first. But after that they'd probably just follow you around like puppies. We'd be stuck with them the rest of the day."

"Is there another way?"

Rose smiled, pleased at how readily Clara took her advice, "We could cut through the buildings. Miss them altogether, and not get far off track."

"Brilliant!" Clara exclaimed and followed after Rose.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the estate. Rose more than lived up to her assignment as tour guide, and always knew which paths to take and which to avoid. More than that, she was good company. Clara couldn't imagine the day without her friendly banter and optimism. More than once Rose wondered aloud if the computer was even working, but she never minded. She was completely enjoying herself and a change from the monotony of day to day life was just what she needed.

"What's that?" Clara asked, as they walked past a temporary wall covered in fliers, the remains of posters, and graffiti, and surrounded by scaffolding.

"Nothing at the moment. Just a big hole. It's supposed to be another tower. They'd been saying they'd build one for ages. Finally got around to it, but I don't know, funding or something. They just sort of stopped. They keep saying they'll get back to it, but no one really believes them."

Clara reached out and touched the wall. There was something there, she could feel it. She glanced down at her phone and it seemed to agree with her, at least in part (which was the most the TARDIS ever agreed with her). The arrow was still dull but seemed to swing back and forth between the path they had been on and the construction site. "I want to take a look inside."

"Okay," Rose said, already examining the scaffolding and finding the best place to climb up, "you sure you can make it in that?" she teased, staring down at Clara's red cotton skirt.

"Oh yeah. Its more practical than it looks. You'd be surprised what I've survived in it."

"Survived?"

"Figure of speech."

Rose had to laugh. Even after spending an afternoon with Clara, Rose was still caught off guard by the strange things she said. Rose quite liked that, actually. Everyone in her life could be so boring. She knew every single thing that was going to come out of their mouths. With Clara she honestly had no idea. "After you."

"You should stay here."

Another surprise, "Why?"

Clara searched for an acceptable reason. _Because I want to contact an alien by empathic slug_. She didn't think that would be the best explanation. "Because I need a look out. You can call if someone comes by."

"Nobody cares about this place."

"Even still, if I get myself arrested for trespassing my poor mad man's completely stranded."

Rose laughed, "Are you kidding? You'd be let off with a warning, and a polite one at that. I'd be the one carted off by the coppers."

"Another good reason to be lookout."

Rose chuckled at the absurdity of it, but did relent, "Alright Clara Oswald. I'll keep an eye on you and your skirt." As soon as Rose said it she realized how it sounded, "I didn't mean..."

"I know," Clara said quickly. And then added with a smirk, "All the same, eyes front, soldier." There it was again, the persistent feeling of déjà vu. After thousands of lifetimes she supposed it was unavoidable. Choosing to ignore that thought she shimmied up the scaffolding. She was a few stories in the air before she could see down into the pit and what a sight awaited her there. The excavated site was filled with what appeared to be giraffes standing on their hind legs. Clara pinched her arm and quickly said, "Take a look at this."

Across the city, with his head buried deep within the inner workings of the TARDIS, the Doctor complied, and through Clara's eyes stared down at the creatures below. "Hey, you found the Trevokes. Good job. Do they have the flux converter?"

"Don't think so. But neither do we."

"Well, you'll get it soon enough. What do you mean 'we'?"

"Found some local help. Don't worry, the timelines are fine." Clara closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead in exhaustion. The action gave her a quick view of the TARDIS, which made her feel both homesick and annoyed. "I feel like we've been walking in circles. Do you think the converter is doing that on purpose?"

"Why would it do that?"

"Well it is part of the TARDIS."

"Yeah, but it's just a piece. It's too small to be-"

"Vindictive? Mean? Spiteful?"

"I was going to say 'challenging'"

"'Course you were."

"It's just scared. It'll find somewhere to hide and then you can find it. Good luck," the Doctor's comment was followed by a sharp pain in Clara's arm.

"Just perfect," she grumbled.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Clara nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around to see Rose climbing over the scaffolding and walking up to her. "Guess so," Clara said quickly, hoping Rose hadn't heard too much of her side of the conversation. "Maybe I'm mad too."

"Well you've come to the right place then."

Clara smiled uncertainly, "Is this where you throw the nutters?"

"Nah, looks like they came on their own," Rose pointed at the herd below. "I have to say though, their costumes really are quite good."

Clara glanced between the Trevokes and Rose, "You can see them?"

Rose looked at her on mock disbelief, "What, the giant giraffe things? They're sort of hard to miss."

"Right," Clara said, trying not to laugh at how often the Doctor got everything wrong, "I meant to say, those are the 'alien hunters' you saw before?"

"Yup, unless there's another batch of walking giraffes 'round here. Are they from a particular show, or what?"

"Dunno," Clara muttered, glancing back down at them with apprehension. "We should go."

Rose was watching them too, but with far more benevolence, "Don't worry, they're harmless."

Clara couldn't help but be a little impressed, "Even so, we should get down before you get arrested and I get politely escorted off the estate."

It was Rose's turn to be impressed, "Ha, you're learning."

"Well I'm rather clever."

"At least one of us is." Rose said playfully.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

There was something almost delightful about the way Rose didn't quite pronounce the 't', but Clara wasn't going to let herself get distracted. "You keep saying or implying that you're..."

"What, stupid?"

"Yeah."

"Well I've done some pretty stupid things."

"Everyone has."

"Not like me."

"So what'd you do?"

"Ran away with a boy."

Clara couldn't help but say, "So did I."

"Must have chosen a better bloke."

All the teasing in Clara dried up in an instant, "Did he hurt you?"

"Nah, nothing like that. His name was Jimmy Stone. He was older, and he was in a band."

"Now I'm starting to get it. Go on."

"He was the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen. And there he was, flirting with me," she said as if it was still beyond belief.

"And you took off with him?"

"Yeah, I just sort of left. Didn't really tell my mom or anybody, just packed up and headed off just before sitting my A Levels. Guess they didn't seem so important then. Not when I was _in love_," Clara was pleased to hear a note of disgust in Rose's voice at the last statement.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. Here I thought he'd be this big rock star, but he wasn't even that good a musician. And he was a terrible boyfriend. Didn't have a clue about me. Or a thought, most days. So five months later, I'm broken hearted and £800 in debt, while he's off to Amsterdam with some twat named Noosh. And worst of all I had to come waltzing back here to a never ending stream of I-told-you-so's. Plus my mom was really upset." Rose looked sincerely sorry for that. She stared down at the ground for a moment, not anxious to see the look of disapproval on Clara's face, "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"You were young and naive. Happens to the best of us." Rose quickly looked up to see if she was being sarcastic, but Clara's reassuring smile was genuine. "You made a mistake. That mad man I travel with, he's easily the smartest person I have ever met, and he makes loads of mistakes. Mistakes don't define you. Not unless you let them," and before Rose could worry that she fell into that category, Clara continued, "and you clearly haven't. You see him for the complete wanker he is. You're not going to waste your time on somebody who's clearly not good enough for you again. So no, you're not stupid. You, Rose Tyler, are very, very clever. In fact, I think you're brilliant." Rose stared at her, slowly absorbing everything Clara said. After a moments consideration she was beaming. No one-not her mother, not a teacher, not even one of her boyfriends-had ever had so much faith in her. "But you are still young. So believe me, there are plenty of mistakes ahead."

Rose's smile wasn't the least bit diminished, "Then I look forward to them."

"As you should," Clara glanced around her and realized for the first time that the sun had begun to set. With a heavy heart she looked at her phone, and had to admit she was a little relieved to find the app blank. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Rose seemed to think for a second, and then her whole face lit up, "I'm craving chips."

"Chips it is. My treat," and with that they helped each other down the scaffolding and set off into the night.


	4. Chips and First Crushes

**Chapter 4 - Chips and First Crushes**

Rose and Clara sat happily munching on chips. They also split a large salad between them at Clara's request. "Suppose you're used to forcing kids to eat their vegetables." Clara nodded, her mouth full of chips. "You do know I'm not a kid, right?"

"Neither's my companion and I still make sure he's getting enough greens," Clara chuckled at the memory of the last time she'd served the Doctor broccoli. "If he had his way we'd eat fish fingers and custard for every meal."

Rose made a face and animatedly told Clara about the 'meals' her mother had invented when she was trying to seem classy. Each of them a roaring disaster. Their conversation on the slow destruction of the culinary arts was interrupted by a man's voice calling Rose's name. Clara glanced over and saw a young man peel away from his group of friends and make a beeline right for them. The boy took the seat next to Rose before continuing, "How's it going? Who's your friend?"

"This is Clara. Clara, this is my mate Mickey Smith."

"It's nice to meet you," Clara said, although she was well aware that Mickey wasn't paying any attention to her. Since first heading in their direction he only had eyes for Rose.

"Yeah, good to meet you too," Mickey said with a momentary glance in Clara's direction before turning back to Rose. "Hey, what are you up to Friday? Bunch of us were gonna go out."

"Sorry Mickey. I'm working. Stuck there the whole weekend. Might be free Monday." Rose said kindly.

"Yeah, Monday. That could work," he looked over at his friends who were about ready to leave, "'Kay, well I'll call you and we'll figure it out. Have a good night!" He left with a skip in his step and a big goofy grin, and nearly tripped over a chair when he suddenly turned around to wave goodbye to Clara. In a moment he and his friends were gone.

Clara watched the big goof's exit before turning back to Rose. Clara couldn't keep the smirk from her face when she said, "So, Mickey?"

"Yeah?" Rose tried to play it cool, but her blush betrayed her.

"What's happening there?"

"Nothing..."

Clara had to laugh at herself for how much she was enjoying this. Boys and relationships were not exactly appropriate things to talk about in her capacity as a nanny and they certainly weren't something she discussed with the Doctor, so Clara had completely forgotten how much fun these kinds of conversations could be. This little slice of normal life that seemed so foreign and remote now. Far more otherworldly to her than the distant planets she routinely travelled too. "He likes you," Clara said with total confidence.

Rose made a face, "Yeah he does."

"But you don't?"

"I... I like him. I mean I've known him my whole life and he's one of my best mates."

"But he wants something more and you just want to be friends?"

"I don't know. Still trying to work that out."

"Has anything ever happened between you two?"

Rose shrugged, "We went out a few times. Nothing serious, we were just, you know, sorting it out. But then I met Jimmy."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Bet he wasn't too happy about that."

"No... But you know, when I came back, he's one of the only people who just behaved normally with me. I mean he did the whole I-told-you-so thing, but that was it. Then we were us again. He's a good man. A good friend. And I like spending time with him. I trust him. It's just... I don't feel that spark, you know? The I-just-want-to-tear-his-clothes-off passion. But then I felt that with Jimmy and look how that turned out. So which do you go for? Comfort and trust or passion and excitement? The friend or the lover?"

Clara thought Rose had been asking a rhetorical question, but at the last moment she caught Clara's eye and held her gaze, seemingly waiting for an answer. "I don't know," Clara said honestly, "ideally both." Rose's look said that was easier said than done. Clara knew it was an absurdly obvious and not particularly helpful answer, but what did she know about these things anymore? They just weren't part of her life. But here was Rose, all kind eyes and hope. She deserved a real answer. "I think... I think you should be with someone who likes you for exactly who you are. Someone who knows you completely and loves you for it all, good and bad," Clara smiled to herself, "And someone who's willing to try again. Someone who comes back." Clara wasn't sure why she said that, but she suddenly realized how it might sound. "But if that wanker Jimmy ever tries to come back..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the door hits him on the way out."

"Good," Clara looked approvingly at Rose.

"Is that what your boy did?"

"Oh I'm sure he's hit loads of doors. He's rather clumsy."

"No, I mean, did he come back for you?"

Clara realized that before Rose had even asked, she was already thinking about the the week after they met, and finding the TARDIS in her front lawn. And how she had sent him away again. 'Come back tomorrow,' she had said, already certain he would. "Yes. Twice," she said it before she could stop herself. Rose looked smug. "But it's not like that between us. It's... it's different."

Rose decided not to push it, and the conversation turned to movies and celebrity gossip. Clara did her best to keep up, but routinely had to fall back on 'traveling' as an excuse for how little she remembered about pop culture in 2004.

They were finished their meal, and Clara was about to discard the rubbish when Rose hissed, "Stop." She had her head cast low and was decidedly not look in the far corner of the restaurant.

"Why are we whispering?" Clara asked in a stage whisper, glancing over at a couple in the booth Rose seem to be hiding from.

"That boy over there... he was my first crush."

Clara smiled, "And I take it it didn't go well," she nearly laugh when she realized that Rose was ever so slightly moving her head so that Clara was always shielding her from their view.

"You could say that."

"Well, out with it then," Clara said, expectantly. It seemed only keeping with the rest of the night's discussions.

Rose stared at the table, "His name's Jordon McKinley. He moved here when we were in Year 6. And I really liked him. You know that age when you write the boy's name everywhere? Well that's all I did: watched him, thought about him, and scribbled his name on my binder when I should have been learning Maths. So one day I'm walking down the hall, not paying much attention, because I'm looking at him, and I trip. Manage to catch myself, but my books and stuff go flying."

"Oh no," Clara's hand was over her mouth, already guessing how the story would end.

"And like a knight in shining armor he comes over and picks them up for me. It was the best moment ever... until he noticed his name written out like 165 times."

Clara burst out laughing, "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh... Go on."

"Well I was horrified. For the next two years any time he walked into view I ran."

"And not much has changed, I see."

Rose blushed, "But it's always something like that. You telling me that if you're first crush walked in here you'd be fine with that?"

"I'd like to think so. We parted on good terms. No reason for us not to be civil. Friendly even."

Rose studied Clara's face, looking for doubt, "Who was he then? If I have to share you do to. What was his name?"

"'Her' name, actually," surprise was not a big enough word for the way Rose looked, but she didn't interrupt. "Her name was Nina... I mean Rachel. Her name was Rachel," Clara looked away for a second, unsure where the first name had come from.

"How'd you know her?"

"We went to summer camp together. And we became fast friends. We were inseparable, really. I thought she was amazing. Wanted to do everything with her. It took me a while to realize I liked her differently then I liked other people."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. Not at first. I was confused, and I didn't want to wreck our friendship so I mostly ignored it."

"Is that a pattern with you?"

Clara shot her a glare, "When we were fifteen we both came back as councillors. Got a cabin to ourselves and everything."

"And?" Rose asked, now fully engaged.

"And... well it turned out she liked me too. Let's just say we had a good summer."

Rose's surprise had morphed into amazement. She stared at Clara as if she were seeing her afresh, "Is that why nothing's ever happened between you and your mad man? Is it because he's a bloke?"

"No," Clara laughed, "No, I've like plenty of blokes."

"Then was it just a-"

"Don't say 'phase'," Clara grimaced at the word. "It's not really something that can be categorized or easily explained. And I don't think it should be. At the end of the day, most of the time I fancy men, but that doesn't mean there aren't some women that turn my head. Or that I'll ignore that feeling when it happens. It's about the person, you know? That's what matters. They could be an alien for all I care."

Rose nodded, "I can see that. Sounds nice, actually," she stared at Clara, still trying to figure her out, loving the fact that she couldn't. "Wait, but... who's Nina?" Rose asked this with a very suggestive raised eyebrow.

"I don't honestly know. I'm been doing that lately, saying the wrong name or place. It's like my head got all scrambled. Like I'm remembering..." Clara didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"What? Past lives or something?" Rose looked skeptical.

"Or something."

/

They grabbed a pint after dinner and spent the rest of the evening pleasantly chatting in a pub. When at last Clara started to yawn Rose asked, "So where are you staying tonight?"

If Clara was being honest, she hadn't really given that any thought. She had assumed she would have found the temporal flux converter that afternoon, and since abandoning the search she was having such a good evening that she hadn't really thought ahead (which wasn't very like her at all). She supposed she should head to the South Bank, but exhaustion had caught up with her so quickly, she dreaded the bus trip, not to mention whatever punishment the stupid snog box would have in store for her if she returned empty handed. All Clara wanted was a bed, and she was sure that tonight her room would be no where to be found. Rose interrupted her train of thought with a solution. "Why don't you stay with me? My mom's out of town and she never minds if I have friends over. Girl friends, anyway," she smiled kindly and as much as Clara knew she should politely refuse; that she had inconvenienced the poor girl enough for one day, she found herself agreeing and being led back towards the estate.

The Tyler flat was cramped, but cozy. Clara volunteered to sleep on the couch, but Rose objected, "Look at it, all sunken in and wibbley. My bed's plenty big. Me and Shareen share it all the time," and without further discussion she led Clara into her very pink and not particularly clean bedroom. Ten minutes later, Clara found herself in an extra pair of Rose's pajamas and lying next to her in bed. Not exactly where Clara thought her day was going to end, but for all of the ridiculousness of it, not to mention the disappointment of their search, Clara had to admit that she had enjoyed herself. The last thing she heard as she fell asleep was Rose wishing her sweet dreams.

**A/N ** _I've always wondered why Rose refused the Doctor the first time and then decided to immediately joined him when he said the TARDIS traveled in time. So I thought I'd add in the tiniest bit of motivation. And frankly I liked the idea that it was Clara that helped bring that about (always saving the Doctor, even when she doesn't realize it). _


	5. Beautiful

**A/N** _Sorry for the delay. Got kept up on another story. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 5 - Beautiful**

Somewhere in a different universe in which Clara lived alone she suspects she would be a morning person. She can see the appeal of it, waking up naturally, enjoying a cup of tea and the morning paper, relaxing and taking things slow. In her universe, however, that was never the case. In the Maitland house she is either woken up by the offensive and persistent beeping of her alarm or, on the weekend, the sound of the children fighting over breakfast. On the TARDIS there were all sorts of things that disturb her sleep. The snog box seemed to delight in tormenting her and would suddenly drop the temperature 20 degrees or experience a "malfunction" in a pipe running above her bed, and dump cold water on her face. Even if the TARDIS decided to play nice, Clara would be woken up by the Doctor's impatient knocking at her bedroom door. 'Peaceful' was never a word Clara would use to describe her morning routine (much less her life), but 'peaceful' was exactly what she felt as she woke up. She was comfortable and warm and surprisingly well rested. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on her surroundings. Unfamiliar, pink walls greeted her. Her mind lazily tried to place them. At the same time she became aware that there were arms wrapped around her, and someone's face snuggled up between her shoulder and neck. That's when it all came back to her, the crash in the time vortex, the temporal flux converter, and Rose Tyler. This was Rose's room, and as it turns out, she was a cuddler. Clara didn't mind. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how little physical contact she got. The Doctor was a physical person and punctuated many things they did with a hug, high five, or kiss on the forehead, but it had been a very long time since Clara had been held. She could feel Rose's breath on her neck and involuntarily leaned back further into the embrace. Clara cringed slightly, worried she had woken Rose up. The younger woman seem to hold on a little bit tighter, but then her breathing returned to normal. Clara lay there silently, enjoying the slow path for a little longer. She looked down at Rose's hands and was hit by a desire to take them in her own. The thought startled her and she moved away ever so slightly.

Rose stirred, seemed to pull Clara back into her previous position, and then let out a yawn, "Good morning," she said sleepily, her breath tickling Clara's ear as she spoke. "I should have warned you about the cuddling. Shareen says I'm like a leech when I sleep."

"Not a problem," Clara replied, pleased that Rose hadn't yet let go. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, actually."

"You sound surprised."

"It's just I don't usually sleep well with other people. Never got a good night's sleep with Jimmy, and even with Shareen I wake up a bunch, but last night I was fine. Do you sleep well with your 'companion'?"

"Don't know, never tried. We're not together, remember? But yeah, I slept well too. Guess I needed it."

Clara closed her eyes for a minute and just enjoyed the peace. Rose's breathing, the warmth of her body, and the innocent tenderness of the moment. Between the Doctor and the kids Clara felt like she was constantly running through life. She didn't realize how much she needed a moment to pause. Clara suddenly realized she was running her finger tips back and forth over the length of Rose's hands. She had no idea how long she had been doing it for. She stopped, and instead laid her hands down over Rose's, not wanting to simply take them away. She thought of the Doctor and the way, early on, he had put his arm around her and immediately stopped when he realized he was doing it. She didn't want to be that awkward. There was something so pleasant about lying there, but Clara knew she should get on with the day, "So today," she began, trying to figure out just what they needed to do.

"What's the plan?"

"Well, I still need to track down this illusive part."

"You mean 'we'."

"I don't want to drag you away from anything if you've got plans."

"Nah, I'd just be mucking about. I'm with you."

"Okay, the search continues. But first, breakfast."

The pair had woken up surprisingly late. After a leisurely breakfast they headed out on their search. The app didn't work at first, so they simply wandered the estate, looking around and swapping stories. By the afternoon Clara knew the ins and outs of the area and almost everything about its inhabitants. "So, do I fit in yet?" Clara asked, purposely dropping her t's and mimicking Rose perfectly.

"Nearly there. You certainly know this place better than my Mum. She still needs me to give her direction to the cinema."

Clara laughed. After two days of wandering she felt like she could draw a perfect map of the Powell Estates in her mind. The trouble was of course, that the converter was still no where to be found. The app did begin to work after lunch, but seemed as unreliable as the previous day. By early evening they were finally getting a consistent signal. They followed it for 15 minutes until it cut out. It died just as the pair reached Rose's building. "Tea then? Seeing as we're already here."

There wasn't much food in the flat, but Clara was an expert at making something from nothing. She whipped up a sort of noodle curry she claimed she had discovered in Thailand (that wasn't actually a lie, she just neglected to mention that it had also been the 32nd century). Rose loved it and not only had seconds, but practically licked the plate clean when she was finally finished. She smiled affectionately up at Clara, but her smile fell slightly when she glanced at Clara's phone, "What are you going to do about the part? I think we have some torches around here somewhere. We could keep going if you like."

"No," Clara said, with a wave of her hand, "it was hard enough to find it in day light. I'll have another look tomorrow. That last go seemed promising. I think I'll find it pretty soon. Besides, thanks to the world's best tour guide I could find my way with my eyes closed."

"Except you wouldn't see it," Rose laugh.

"Guess I'll keep them open then."

Rose looked sad for a moment, "I wish I could help you."

"You have helped me plenty. You've been phenomenal," Clara said, resting her hand on top of Rose's. "It's time I stopped stealing you away from your own life."

"My life is boring."

"And walking in circles for days isn't?"

"Not with you," Clara already loved that teasing smile Rose gave, the one when her tongue peaked out from between her teeth. She was beautiful. Inside and out. A true treasure.

"Can I ask you something?" Clara said, looking Rose right in the eye.

"'Course."

"Why do you wear all that makeup? You don't need a lick of it."

"You say that now..."

"No, I've seen you in the morning. Bed-head and everything. Beautiful. Just as you are."

Rose blushed, clearly pleased at the compliment, but not quite believing it, "My eyes are too big."

"Mine are big too," Clara challenged.

"But yours are nice. Mine are all...bulgy."

Clara laughed at the absurdity, "No they're not! What idiot told you that?" The way Rose broke eye contact gave Clara her answer, "Jimmy the wanker?" Rose nodded. "You know he's a fool."

"'Course I do," Rose said, sounding almost offended.

"And that he doesn't have a clue about anything, least of all you."

"Yeah."

"Then why listen to anything he has to say? Come here," Clara took Rose's hand and led her to the bathroom. She reached for the cleanser and gently went to work removing all of the makeup from Rose's face. Rose simply stood there, a little shocked at Clara's boldness, but certainly enjoying the intimacy of the moment. For good measure Clara grabbed a face towel and gave Rose's face a wash. She had done this for Artie once when he had face-planted into a mud puddle and his attempt at 'washing' his face had only removed the first layer of grime. Come to think of it, she'd done it for the Doctor too. He had fallen into a paralyzing ooze and was not able to wash it off himself. Clara found it very different with Rose. There was something almost sensual about slowly running a cloth over her face, as if she was caressing each individual feature: her bright eyes, cute nose, and finally her full lips. Even after Clara lowered the face cloth her eyes seemed to linger on them. Clara caught herself at last. She looked up to meet Rose's eyes. "See, beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful," Rose wasn't looking in the mirror, she was still staring at Clara. Rose reached up to tuck a stray hair behind Clara's ear and let her hand linger on Clara's cheek. It wasn't as though Rose had never kissed a girl before. Her friends had tried it out once or twice while completely wasted or on a dare, but this was different. This was the first time Rose actually _wanted_ to kiss another woman, wanted to wrap her arms around her and see how she tastes. Clara must have been thinking the same thing. She leaned forward and closed the small distance between them, her lips colliding with Rose's at last.


	6. Red Light, Green Light

**A/N** _Sorry for the delay. I do most of my writing on the bus, but I thought this chapter should really be written from home instead. Notice the rating has changed to M (for 'oh __M__y')._

**Chapter 6 - Red Light, Green Light**

Rose Tyler kissed in the same way she did everything else, boldly and unabashedly. Her fingers were already woven through Clara's hair as Clara wrapped her arms around Rose and pulled her closer. Clara was delighted to feel the tongue, that had so mesmerized her that day, slip into her mouth. Flushed against each other and pinned to the bathroom counter Clara let her hands wander down Rose's sides, and as finger tips brushed the small patch of exposed skin above her hip Rose shuddered. Encouraged, Clara ran her thumb very slowly down her hip bone. Rose stopped kissing for a moment, amazed at the electricity of a simple touch, curious to see where the hand was heading. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. "Ever played red light green light?" Clara rested her forehead against Rose's, her voice soft yet sultry.

"Maybe when I was a kid," Rose managed to say, her mind still focused on Clara's hand, which now rested softly against her pelvis, partially under Rose's jeans.

"It's an old _camp_ game. Green light means go, red light means stop. Okay?"

Rose nodded, and then added an airy "Green light."

Clara slowly removed her hand and delicately traced the top of Rose's jeans. She brought her other hand up and rested them on either side of the button. Clara paused, leaving Rose ample room to stop her. Rose let out a ragged breath but said nothing. Clara undid her jeans and let her hand return to Rose's hip. Delicately she moved her hand downwards, her fingers tracing the edge of Rose's knickers and leaving gooseflesh in their wake. As they reached Rose's upper thigh Clara stopped again. "Red light?" Clara whispered. Despite having her eyes shut tightly, Rose shook her head. Clara's hand crept over Rose's knickers and there she let it rest, right at the centre of Rose's body. The younger woman was breathing heavily; the breath tickled Clara's neck. After a moment Clara let her fingers climb upwards, and slipped into the elastic band before asking again, "Red light?"

"God no!" Clara needed no further encouragement. She reached into Rose's knickers and seized on the little bundle of nerves. The jolt this sent through Rose pulled her out of herself, and in nearly the same moment her lips were seeking out Clara's. Her tongue, once again demanding entrance. Rose kissed her hungrily as Clara's clever hands moved in delicate circles. Rose couldn't explain what came over her, her body just seemed to react on its own, well aware of what it needed. In a single motion she pushed Clara up so that she was sitting on the bathroom counter. The new position caught Clara off guard and she quickly moved her hands to settle herself. Rose positioned herself between Clara's legs and both women let out a sigh. Rose's mouth moved to Clara's neck, which she happily kissed and caressed with her tongue. She bit down gently, which earned her a yelp from Clara. The sound was so delightful she tried it again, this time a little harder. It earned her a full out moan. Unable to rein in her hands, Clara had already begun to unzip Rose's hoody and was guiding it off of her body. Her hands grabbed at the ends of Rose's t-shirt, but stopped suddenly, still wanting to make sure Rose was okay with how fast they were moving. In the sudden stillness Rose turned away from her task and whispered directly into Clara's ear, "It's very green," and as if to prove her point, she raised her arms above her head. The shirt came off with ease, and since Rose's pants were already undone, all it took was a quick freeing of the material around Rose's hips and they too fell to the floor. Rose helped Clara off the counter, and then, much to Clara's surprise spun her around and pushed her back against the counter. Rose slowly unzipped Clara's dress, kissing each new bit of skin that she unveiled. She guided the dress off of Clara's shoulders and as it fell Rose removed Clara's tights for good measure. Both articles joined the growing pile of clothing on the ground.

The women each stood there in nothing more than their undergarments. The frenzied motions now giving way to a calm in the storm. Both women stared at each other, wondering who would blink first, who would look away, call it a mistake or an accident. Neither did. "I do have a bed, you know?" Rose said with her trademark, tongue-peaking-out grin. She reached out her hand. Clara took it gladly and hand in hand they made their way to the bedroom.


	7. Two's Company

**A/N** _Sorry for the LONG delay. I can write dialogue in my sleep, but for some reason smut takes a lot more time. Thanks for hanging in their. Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. Just two more chapters to go. I have them all worked out in my head, so I should be faster with them. Thanks for reading. _

**Chapter 7 - Two's company...**

Rose stopped just inside her bedroom door. An uncertain look creeping onto her face. "Hey," Clara said softly, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek, "what's wrong?"

Rose pressed into the touch, "It's just... I've never done this before."

"There's no pressure," Clara said with an encouraging smile, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"But I do want to," Rose said quickly with a blush, "I just don't know what I'm doing."

"Yes you do. Trust me," Clara kissed her again, deeply. As she did she reached around and unfastened Rose's bra.

Rose chuckled, "Boys are always rubbish at that."

"It's just practice, that's all," she pulled Rose back into an embrace and let her hands move unimpeded across the soft skin of her back.

Rose reached out for Clara's bra, but it took two or three attempts to get it off, "How could I be that bad at that?" Rose asked in a self deprecating way.

"Like I said, practice," Clara cast the bra aside and then took Rose in her arms again, both women delighting in the feel of skin against skin.

"I should have gone to camp..." Rose muttered before her mouth was stopped with a hungry kiss.

Clara gently laid her down on the bed. "We can stop at any time," Clara whispered, wanting to make sure Rose was still comfortable.

"It's all green lights so far."

Clara smiled. She kissed Rose lightly and ran her fingertip slowly down her side. Rose shuddered and deepened the kiss, her hands woven through Clara's long, chestnut hair. Clara began to caress Rose's breasts. This made her moan in the most delightful way. Clara couldn't help but smile against her lips. She abandoned Rose's mouth and left a trail of kisses down her neck. Rose moaned deeper and involuntarily shifted her hips until Clara's thigh was resting between her legs and hers found the same place for Clara. Both women let out a sigh at the delightful friction, their hips rocking back and forth slowly as Clara kissed her way down to Rose's breasts. At the feeling of Clara's tongue on her nipple Rose arched her back and called out in ecstasy. She reached out for Clara and grabbed on tightly to her forearm.

* * *

On the other side of the city, midway through his repairs, the Doctor felt that familiar pain in his arm. Clara had found something. He closed his eyes, ready to ask what it was, but his words seem to disappear. For perhaps the first time in his whole life the Doctor couldn't make a sound. It wasn't possible. With his eyelids tightly shut, looking through Clara's eyes, he saw _Rose_. And not just Rose, he saw _all of her_. She was lying down, topless, her eyes filled with lust, staring up at him... no, not him, _Clara_. She must be looking at Clara. He was so baffled; so completely spellbound that it took him a moment to catch up to the other transmitted senses, but soon they hit him too. The smell of her, so achingly familiar that it broke his heart even after hundreds of years. The feel of her soft skin and the way it tasted, slightly salty and uniquely her. And the sound. What amazing and terrific sounds she was making. How she mewed and sighed under Clara. _His_ Rose. _His_ Clara, too. Perhaps possessive adjectives were a little more complicated now. The slug was sending him other sensations as well. The sharp pain as Rose dug her finger nails into Clara's arm, the dizzying feeling of the pressure between... Clara's legs.

He had to stop. This was an intrusion, a violation. He was never meant to see this. Clara was so distracted she might not even notice the pain of him severing the connection. The Doctor reached out for his own arm, but before he could sever the link he felt Rose's hand pulling roughly on his-Clara's hair. She was guiding Clara upwards and back into a heated kiss. Those lips, that tongue, even the feel of Rose's teeth as she gently bit Clara's bottom lip. The Doctor had kissed those lips once, but it wasn't Rose behind them, and it didn't surprise him that the real Rose was passionate and teasing and loving, all at the same time. That she threw herself wholeheartedly into the kiss and held nothing back. She was growing bolder, she snaked her hand between their bodies and reached under Clara's knickers. Both Clara and the Doctor let out a deep sigh as Rose's fingers explore the wet folds before coming up to delicately brush against Clara's most sensitive spot. Rose moved her fingers gently, experimenting with different motions and speeds until she found one that made Clara's breath hitch in her throat. "You...you learn very fast," Clara manage to get out through ragged breaths, "told you you were brilliant." The Doctor mightily agreed.

It took all of Clara's self control to pull away from Rose. She sat up, staring at her dreamily for a moment before inching down her body and positioning herself between Rose's legs. She ran her fingers up the inside of her thighs and Rose's whole body shuddered. But her eyes kept finding Clara's, a wicked, expectant grin on her face. The light was green to be sure. With deft hands Clara removed Rose's knickers in a teasing way, without coming in contact with any of the places Rose longed for her. After casting them aside Clara crawled back up the bed. Rose called out in surprise and delight at the feel of Clara's mouth on the inside of her thigh. Clara kissed, licked, and bit her way further up the leg, while she ran her nails against the inside of the other. Rose froze at the feel of Clara's breath against her sex. Rose held her breath. The Doctor did too.

Clara's tongue against her centre seemed to fire electricity through Rose's veins. Her whole body quivered and her fists gripped the sheets. _Experience was right_. Clara artfully licked and sucked on Rose's clit, sending waves of euphoria through the young woman. Rose thrashed so much under Clara's skillful mouth that Clara had to hold her hips steady, which only caused Rose to call out with greater insistency. While her tongue worked in agonizing strokes Clara teased Rose's entrance with her fingers, "My you are wet," Clara smirked, before returning to her work.

"You think?" Rose was rocking her head from side to side. No one had made her feel like this before. "Clara... I want..." she seemed at a loss for words.

"This?" Clara asked innocently, as she slipped a finger inside her. The pure cry of pleasure that escaped Rose was answer enough. Clara added a second and thrust her fingers in and out rapidly while continuing to worship with her mouth.

The Doctor was on sensory overload. The taste of Rose, the smell of her, the sound. Clara's burning desire coupled with his own. Did she feel it too, he wondered, the way her own senses were being amplified? He doubted she could possibly be this free if she knew he was there too. Guilt crept back into him. He should stop this now.

Rose was close. All three of them knew it. "Is there a way...?" her body spasmed in pleasure, but wasn't quite there yet.

"A way...?" Clara echoed, gazing up at her from between her legs, while her fingers continued to thrust into her.

"A way we could come together? I want to make you feel this too."

Clara smiled in a smoldering way and sat up on the bed. She pulled Rose up to her and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. Rose couldn't think of anything more erotic that tasting herself on those sweet, rosy lips. Rose's whole body was on fire and with rushed and impatient hands she made short work of Clara's knickers, "It's a crime that you've had these on the whole time," she managed to say in-between kisses. "What do we do now?"

Clara smiled, searching out Rose's eyes, "You're amazing, you know that?" Clara shifted their position slightly until they were aligned, centre against centre. Rose held her breath; having Clara's sex against her own felt amazing. Clara began to rock her hips, starting up a steady rhythm. Before Rose even realized she was doing it she was matching her pace. Rose was a goddess. Her blond hair bouncing in time, her face expressing everything she was feeling, her eyes staring right into Clara, right into the Doctor. She'd never looked at him that way. Maybe somewhere off in a different universe, but not in this one. Rose and Clara were getting closer. The Doctor was too. He was trying to fight it, but even Time Lords could not resist these deep-seated biological responses.

Clara increased the pace and Rose matched her, linking their hands together, spurring each other on. Clara closed her eyes as another wave of pleasure shot through her and for a moment the TARDIS's control room came into view. Her eyes snapped open. She glanced down at her forearm, but there was no way to reach it, Rose was holding on to her hands tighter than ever, and her movements were becoming wild. Clara was losing control as well. She rested her forehead against Rose's as her body began to shake. They came together, the two lovers in bed, and the silly old man in his lonely box.


	8. Three's a Crowd

**A/N** _I just wanted to thank you all for reading this story. I know it's more than a bit strange (and by the sounds of it, not at all what most people were expecting), but you've been wonderfully supportive. _

_I'm almost finished the last chapter. Should have it up this weekend. _

**Chapter 8 - ...Three's a Crowd**

Rose and Clara collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. "That was... wow."

"I'd say 'wow' sums it up," Clara kissed Rose's shoulder.

Rose was already beginning to fall asleep, but stirred as Clara sat up, "Where are you going?" she asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"Just to the loo. And then I'm coming right back to bed. You've completely worn me out." Clara kissed her on the forehead and headed for the door. Pausing briefly to grab a pink dressing gown, which was draped over a chair.

Clara closed and locked the bathroom door. She stared right into the mirror and said, "Did you enjoy the show?" She closed her eyes and saw the Doctor's face, he'd thought to look in a mirror as well. The Doctor's jaw was clenched and he made no answer. "You know I really didn't expect you of all people to be a peeping Tom."

"Clara..." there was anger in his voice, disappointment too, and an unmistakable sadness.

"Oh no, you don't get to take that tone with me. You're the one in the wrong."

"I asked you to find one thing—"

"One impossible thing."

"Not shack up with the locals."

"And you were so shocked and appalled by my behaviour you just had to listen in?" she asked, eyebrows raised, arms crossed.

"I... it was... I didn't mean... shut up," instead of the usual fixing of his bow tie the Doctor crossed his arms over his chest, making him look undeniably like a pouting child. Clara nearly laughed, but she was still too angry at him to quite allow that.

"Clara?" Rose called from the hallway. Something in her voice worried Clara.

Clara looked straight into the mirror, "We'll continue this in a moment." She quickly left the bathroom, but did not sever the connection. She could be wrong, but she thought she heard a note of fear in Rose's voice, and if that was the case she'd rather have the Doctor on hand.

Rose was standing by the front door in her t-shirt and knickers. "What is it?" Clara asked.

"Those alien nutters from before, they're outside. Loads of them."

Clara looked through the peephole. Rose was right, more than a dozen of the Trevokes were standing just outside the flat, and more appeared to be making their way up the stairs. Even here they appeared to be searching for something, each of them looking this way or that, and then, as if on cue, they all turned and stared at Rose's door. Clara jumped back in alarm, nearly knocking Rose over in the process.

"What is it?" Rose was looking afraid now.

"I don't know," Clara took Rose's hand and led her through the apartment. "Probably nothing. I'll talk to them, tell them to shove off. In the mean time," Clara opened the door to the toilet and guided Rose inside, "stay in there until it's safe."

"What, hide away while you confront them? Don't think so."

"Please, Rose," Clara begged, "I'm sure I'm overreacting, but I would feel much better if I knew you were safe."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now shut the door and lock it," Clara requested imploringly.

By this point Rose looked more worried than scared, "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Just trust me." Clara closed the door. She waited until she heard the click of the lock.

"Better put a chair under the handle to be safe," the Doctor advised.

"Won't keep them from getting in," Clara answered as quietly as she could.

"No, but it will keep her from coming out to help."

Clara did as she was told before returning to the front door. The number of Trevokes had doubled, "What are they even doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Any suggestions?"

"Working on it."

"I always feel so much better after we've talked."

Clara frantically glanced around the room, looking for anything that the creatures could have set their sights on. At last her eyes fell on her phone. She ran over to it and quickly opened the app. The image was blank, "Oh of all the times to not work." There was a strange sort of noise behind her. Clara turned around and watched a Trevoke pass right through the door. Soon followed by another, and another, "They're inside." Clara didn't know how you were suppose to behave around Trevokes, but the Doctor had said they were like dogs so that's how she treated them. She stayed small, non-threatening, and didn't make eye contact. The Trevokes scanned the room with their eyes, slowly inching forward, blocking Clara's only exit. Out of no where the Doctor appeared, screwdriver raised. The creatures paused and stared at it. "What about your timeline?"

"Your lives are more important."

The Trevokes seemed transfixed by the sonic screwdriver, "Will that stop them?"

"No, probably not. Might distract them for a moment."

"And what's the plan after that?"

"Still working on it." Clara rolled her eyes in exasperation. The creatures began to move closer to the Doctor, "Do you have a plan?"

Clara stared down at the phone. The arrow had returned and it was brighter than she'd ever seen it. It was pointing to her left, "I think I might." She dove under the couch, reached around for a moment, and pulled out a small, metal cylinder. "Catch," Clara tossed the temporal flux converter to the Doctor and he sprinted to the TARDIS, which vanished as silently as it had arrived. Clara stared after it with equal parts shock and fear. He'd left her. She whipped her head around, but was greeted by a strange sight: the Trevokes looked a little lost, as if they'd forgot why they were there, and then one by one they filed out of the apartment. Clara looked through the peephole; they were all gone. She rested her palms against the door and breathed a sigh of relief, soon interrupted by a banging sound. Rose was still trapped in the loo.

Clara raced through the hall and quickly removed the chair. With it gone Rose threw the door open and practically fell through the door way. She took one look at the chair and rounded on Clara, "What'd you do that for?"

"I... I just wanted to make sure it was safe before you rushed out to help."

Rose was about to object, but instead stared apprehensively at the door, "And is it safe?"

Clara's laugh was a little forced, "Yeah, completely. I was overreacting. That lot were high as kites, it was like a big cloud of smoke when I opened the door. Took me a little bit to shoo them away though. They kept asking if I'd seen any aliens (or if I had any crisps)." Rose laughed, but she was still eying Clara strangely. "I shouldn't've locked you in the loo. I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you, but that wasn't fair." Rose seemed to accept this and grabbed on to Clara's hand. Clara pulled her in as if they were dancing, and in the middle of the hallway they shared a long embrace. Finally Rose said, "Let's get to bed."

Clara nodded, "I'm wiped, don't even know how I'm still standing."

"Don't worry," Rose replied with a smile, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth, "you don't have to be standing for what I have in mind."


	9. Doesn't Need Saying

**A/N** _You've made it to the end! Way to hang in there. Hope you've enjoyed it._

**Chapter 9 - Doesn't Need Saying**

Clara woke up to the persistent beeping of an alarm clock. _Back to real life,_ she thought to herself. She opened her eyes to the sight of pink walls. _Okay, so not quite real life, then_. Beside her Rose stirred, she muttered something, although whether it was a 'good morning' or an apology, Clara couldn't discern. She reached across Clara to hit the snooze button, and as she did her breasts pressed against Clara's back. They were both completely naked and had cast the duvet off at some point in the night. With the sound now vanquished Rose wrapped her arms around Clara. Clara rolled over so they were facing each other, their lips only a few centimetres apart. "Good morning," Clara said, glancing between Rose's eyes and lips.

"Wish it wasn't." Clara raised an eyebrow. "Morning. I wish we had more time," Rose frowned, but Clara quickly covered it with a kiss. They drew each other closer. Roaming hands; bodies entwined. The alarm called them back to reality and all of the responsibilities that came with it. "Better get up. It's not much of a job, but I still need to keep it."

Rose hopped into the shower. Clara decided she'd wash up when she got back to the TARDIS. There wouldn't be time for them to go one after the other (and there _really_ wasn't time for them to go together). Instead, Clara put on her cotton dress from the first day and tossed the multiple pieces of clothing she had borrowed from Rose into the hamper. She was halfway through making the bed when Rose returned. "You don't have to do that."

"I'm nearly done," Clara was smoothing out the sheets and tucking in the far side.

Rose fixed the side closest to her and stared at their work. She never made her bed. She sort of liked the idea, but never really felt the need. She didn't like the look of it now. It looked like an ending. "I was thinking, if you haven't found that part by midday you could stop by the shop and we could grab lunch."

Clara bit her lip, "Actually I was just talking to my friend and apparently he found it. He's just finishing the repairs now." Rose's eyes fell. It made Clara feel dreadful.

"So you'll be leaving then. Today?" Clara nodded and even though Rose wasn't looking, she seemed to understand. "Will I ever see you again?" Rose looked up hesitantly from the bed.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," and she was. In a different time and a different life, things between them would have gone... well differently. Rose was amazing. It pained Clara that this was the only time they would get together.

Rose was lost in thought. She knew from the start that this was how it would end, but until this moment she hadn't quite believed it, "When you said before that I should be with the one who comes back... I thought maybe you were... talking about _you_."

Clara shook her head slightly, but she held Rose's gaze, "There is someone out there for you. Someone mad, and wonderful, who actually deserves you," a smile had crept onto her face, "someone completely... _fantastic_."

* * *

Clara took the bus with Rose to Henrik's Department Store. They didn't talk much during the trip, but held hands and let their knees rest against each other. They exchanged a long, lingering embrace outside of the shop. Few words were spoken. Clara watched from the outside as Rose disappeared into the store.

Clara almost wished the bus ride to the south bank was longer. She had to figure out what to say to the Doctor, a task complicated by the fact that her mind was still full of Rose. It was hard for Clara to believe she had been on the TARDIS three days ago. The TARDIS seemed like a distant memory as she walked up to it; somewhere between a sight for sore eyes and a bad omen. She hesitated a moment as she reached for the doors. _Waiting won't make this any easier_.

She walked into the TARDIS and found the Doctor exactly where she expected to, at the console, trying to look busy. He had his back to the door and didn't look up as she walked in. Clara walked a few paces towards him before she started speaking, "We're a lot alike you know. Both screaming geniuses who can be a little thick sometimes. It took me awhile, but I did figure it out. I should have known the moment she could see the Trevokes. But I just figured you'd got that wrong. And then your reaction... I guess I should have known then, but it was the temporal flux converter that sealed it. Some place safe. All of London and it chose her flat."

"The TARDIS always liked Rose."

"I'm sorry." He tried to dismiss this, but he still wasn't looking at her. "You could have given me some warning, though."

"What'd you want me to say, 'Don't shag Rose Tyler'? I didn't really think... I mean, she's barely 19."

"Oh no, you do not get to make me feel like a cradle robber. You're 1200 years older than her."

"I wasn't then. I was only 900 at the time."

Clara rolled her eyes theatrically and for a moment, the Doctor smirked. Clara's expression turned serious, "What happened to her?"

His whole face fell, "She got lost," he turned back to the controls, pushing buttons and turning dials, trying to make himself look busy, although Clara knew enough to know he wasn't actually doing anything.

Clara looked away, lost to her thoughts. The hardest thing to accept about time travel was how finite everything was. They could go between the start of someone's life and then end of it in a single moment. Outside of time everyone really was just a ghost. "Is she... is she dead?"

"No. She's happy. At least I hope she is. That was the deal. A happily ever after. Just not with me," he'd stopped his unnecessary movements and stood eerily still, "she's long out of reach now."

"You loved her."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too." The Doctor turned around at her comment, wearing an expression of both surprise and nostalgia. "I know you."

A tight lipped smile spread slowly across his face, "I suppose you do."

"And I am sorry. I never would have if I had known." He nodded, almost gravely. "But it still wasn't right for you to be 'listening' in."

"No. No it wasn't at all," he looked tongue tied, as if an apology wasn't enough, but knowing it had to be said.

Clara, as always, came to his rescue: she changed the subject, "It's funny isn't it, that we seem to have the same taste in women."

"Well, it's just one woman so far. It's not exactly a pattern yet."

"River Song is hot."

"Oi, stop it!"

"Don't worry, I know she's your wife. Although if we run into her before you get married is it still infidelity?" Clara asked with an all too innocent grin.

"What... well, I mean... shut up," in utter confusion the Doctor's flailing arms reached up to fix his bow tie.

"Cheer up, Chin Boy. Once you fix your snog box we'll be on our way."

"I did fix her. And she is not a snog box! Besides, you've done quite enough of that lately."

"You would know." The Doctor looked scandalized. His mouth hung open, but he was completely lost for words. "Come along, Doctor. The twelve moons of Pacify await. A once (maybe twice) in a lifetime opportunity. Wouldn't want to miss it." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They forgave each other. It didn't need saying. The Doctor had the coordinates ready all morning. With a flip of a switch they were off.

**A/N** _I've thought about making a sequel involving Clara and the Doctor in the parallel universe with Rose and Tentoo. I have no idea what the plot would be, but I just think the four of them together would be a lot of fun to write. _


End file.
